1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the removal of pipe plugs from pipes. A pipe plug is a protective device a portion of which is inserted into an opening in a pipe. A pipe cap is a protective device which is placed over the outer surface of a pipe to seal a pipe opening.
2. Description of the Art Practices
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,347 issued to Aguillen Jr. et al., on Jan. 10, 1989 discloses a plastic-pipe puller tool for installing subterranean utility pipes has a shaft portion, one tapered end on the shaft portion for snugly fitting within the inner wall of the plastic pipe to be installed and a second coupling end which may have a coupler which is rotatably supported from the shaft portion, to permit rapid and easy joining of the plastic pipe to the pipe-pulling means, whether a bore-pipe or a pneumatic hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,957 issued to Prost Jan. 6, 1987 discloses a soil plugging and ejecting apparatus for being inserted into soil to form and remove a soil plug and for ejecting the plug. The apparatus includes an elongate tubular body having a cutting edge on its lower end for piercing the soil to form a plug. A step attached to the body receives downward pressure to force the apparatus into the soil and a grip attached to the upper end of the body provides a means for holding and guiding the apparatus, and for pulling it out of the soil after the plug is formed. A valve mounted on the apparatus is in fluid-flow communication with a source of pressurized fluid and the body, and is operable to selectively admit pressurized fluid into the body to eject a plug from the lower end of the body. The valve can be actuated by a handle or a button.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,293 issued to Schulberg Feb. 10, 1981 contains a disclosure of a pulling tool of generally elongated shape operable by hydraulic pressure to pull force-fitted elements from an anchorage, such as cups from the arms of universal joints. At the forward end there is a gripping sleeve to be located around the element, a retaining sleeve to be located about the gripping sleeve and a reaction sleeve around the retaining sleeve. Interaction of the walls of the gripping sleeve and retaining sleeve cause transverse contraction of the gripping sleeve about the element as the hydraulic pressure pulls the gripping sleeve rearwardly. An ejector pin urges the element longitudinally from the tool after the arms constituting the gripping sleeve open, which occurs due to differing radial forces applied on the gripping sleeve as it moves rearwardly. The leading edge of the reaction sleeve reacts against the anchorage from which the element is pulled.
Schosek in U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,169, which issued Jun. 29, 1976, recites a rod and pipe pusher, puller device for operative attachment to a conventional type of tractor or truck mounted backhoe machine without removal of the backhoe bucket. The attachment of operation of the device is accomplished by the removal of a single pin from the drive linkage to the bucket from a hydraulic operated piston of the conventional mechanism of the backhoe machine. Means are provided to securely anchor the bucket to an upper central portion of the device and to connect said drive linkage to a power arm of the device to accomplish the rod and pipe pushing, pulling operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,048 Owen issued Jul. 11, 2000 discloses a board puller for removing boards on a structure generally having a board cue which contacts the back side of boards to be removed, a fulcrum with a pivot that interacts with the frame structure and a handle for providing leverage. The board cue is pivotally attached towards one end of the fulcrum. The handle is rigidly attached to the other end of the fulcrum, but made so that the angle can be adjusted, in the preferred embodiment. In the center of the fulcrum is a pivot typically consisting of a curved or semi-circular member extending perpendicular for the fulcrum. Gauges are provided which are attached to the board cue. The gauges positions and holds the board cue on the boards being removed. This provides a means to remove the board in such a manner that splintering and board breakage is minimized. The board puller can be used with or without the gauges. In operation, the board cue is positioned behind the boards to be pulled or removed. The pivot on the fulcrum is positioned on the stud, joist or other frame structure on which the boards are nailed or screwed. The handle is then either pulled or pushed to remove the boards from the structure. The handle angle can be adjusted to provide the best angle for applying leverage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,740 issued to Tye on Jul. 14, 1998 recites a bottle cap remover is activated by inserting a bottle into an orifice. A detector adjacent the orifice detects the presence of the bottle and causes a linear actuator to drive a gripping device away from the top of the bottle where the cap is located. As the gripping device is moving away from the bottle cap, cam members direct hooked members of the gripping device around the bottle cap so that it is pulled off of and away from the bottle as the linear actuator drives the gripping device away from the bottle top. Once the bottle cap is removed, the linear actuator recycles to ready the bottle cap remover for the next bottle cap.
Davis et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,430 Nov. 14, 1995 contains a disclosure of a cap glide puller comprising an elongated handle. A head is longitudinally offset at one end of the handle. A hook diagonally extends downwardly from the offset end of the handle towards the head. The head and the hook are capable of engaging a cap glide on a free end of a chair leg. When the handle is manually lifted up, the cap glide will be removed from the free end of the chair leg.
Strausbaugh, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,682 that issued Apr. 2, 1991 discloses a tool assembly for removing caps or plugs from sewer lines to be connected by contractors or plumbers. The tool includes three distinct pieces which may, in conjunction, be slid over a cap or plug to be removed. A screw element is then turned to pull the cap or plug from a sewer line without damage to the cap or line itself. The tool is designed for rapid attachment and use to reduce time consumed and danger to contractors and plumbers working on a sewer connection.
To the extent that the foregoing patents are relevant to the present invention they are herein incorporated by reference. Ratios and ranges may be combined.